Glimpse
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Setelah mendengar cerita seram, memangnya Gintoki berani ke kamar mandi sendiri? Tentu saja Takasugi tidak akan mau menemani.../ for #TakashinEvent #TalesOf10&12


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Glimpse © takanashi misaki

 **.**

For #TakaShinEvent #Talesof10&12

[Fairytale] The Fire Fairy

 **.**

 **Warning** : This is a cheesy fic with too many OOC-ness every here and there.

You've been warned :D

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

* * *

"Ada orang di sini?" pemuda itu bertanya takut-takut, mengacungkan lenteranya. Perlahan, ia berputar di tempat. Gang itu masih sekosong yang diingatnya. Hanya ada seekor kucing yang menggulung badan, terlihat tidur dengan nyaman di atas tumpukan kayu. Pemuda itu berkedip; di ujung gang, obor yang terpasang di dinding rumah pertama masih menyala samar-samar.

"Oh, Cuma kucing, toh," pemuda itu menghela napas lega, menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Ia kembali berbalik, menyelipkan tangan kanan di balik lipatan _yukata_ , lalu kembali berjalan. Pemuda itu menyiulkan lagu yang didengarnya semalam di Yoshiwara dengan santai, masih berusaha mengatasi degupan jantungnya dan bulu kuduk yang tidak bisa berhenti meremang.

Agak aneh memang; di malam-malam bulan Agustus begini, hawa terlalu panas untuk sekedar mengenakan _haori_. Harusnya tidak mungkin hawa terasa begitu _dingin_ —

' _Kembalikan apinya'_

Pemuda itu terperanjat saat didengarnya bisikan halus di tengkuknya—ia langsung berbalik, berteriak, "SIAPA ITU?!"

Namun gang masih lengang. Kucing itu tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan suara bentakan si pemuda, masih lelap dipeluk mimpi.

Ketakutan mulai memenuhi hatinya. Pemuda itu mengayun-ayunkan lenteranya. "SIAPA DISANA?!" teriaknya lagi. "Kuperingatkan! Aku bawa senjata—"

' _Kembalikan apinya'_

Kali ini suara kecil itu terdengar dari belakang kepalanya. Pemuda itu berbalik sekali lagi—lentera terayun keras, dan tangan kanan siaga di atas _katana_.

Namun yang tampak olehnya hanya lentera yang berayun samar di kejauhan.

Pemuda itu bernapas lega. 'Ada orang!' batinnya senang. Ia langsung berlari, menyusul pembawa lentera di depan. Namun lentera itu bergerak maju, seolah menjauhinya. Takut tertinggal, pemuda itu berseru, "OOI!" sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

Akhirnya ia bertemu orang!

Sejak tadi ia sudah merasa agak aneh karena jalan yang biasanya masih cukup ramai tampak agak sepi malam ini, tapi syukurlah, akhirnya ia akan berpapasan dengan seseorang. Kelihatannya orang di depannya mabuk, karena bila menyimak ayunan lenteranya, tampaknya ia sedang menari-nari sambil berjalan. Tapi orang mabuk lebih baik dibanding tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"Ooi! Di sini, Anda sedang patroli malam-malam?" saat jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. Suara sandal diseret di hadapannya ikut berhenti. Syukurlah, sepertinya orang itu cukup baik untuk diajak bicara.

"Syukurlah! Anu, di gang tadi saya—"

Perkataan pemuda itu terhenti ketika ia mendongak.

Lentera bulat itu masih berayun perlahan—

Tapi hanya itu.

Sama sekali tak ada seorangpun yang memegangnya. Bahkan tak ada apapun yang dapat digunakan sebagai pembawa lentera itu.

Lentera itu hanya mengapung di udara, bergoyang semaunya padahal angin sama sekali tidak berhembus.

 _Lari! Lari! Lari!_

Seluruh tubuh pemuda itu menjerit saat ia melihat ayunan lentera itu mendadak terhenti. Perlahan lentera itu berputar, seolah bersumbukan udara, dan baru berhenti setelah melayang sejajar wajah si pemuda. Selangkangan si pemuda terasa hangat—

Sebentuk mulut mungil mendadak terbuka. Tersenyum kecil seolah menggodanya, lentera itu membuka mulutnya, tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu—

"AAAAAHH!"

"Gintoki, berisik!"

"Aduh! Gintoki, itu tanganku!"

"Ah, kalau nggak tahan cerita horor, nggak usah ikutan kenapa, sih?" ucap Takasugi ketus, menjauhkan lilin dari _futon_. "Lagian, Zura—"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!"

"—tuh, nggak bakat bikin cerita horor, tahu. Itu tadi mananya yang seram?"

"Memang nggak seram!" sergah Gintoki, mengibaskan tangan Katsura yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. "Itu—itu tadi biar dramatis doang, kok! Kan—kan kasihan, tuh, Zura—"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!"

"—udah cerita pakai muka sok seram gitu, tapi kamunya malah menguap gitu! Hargai orang ngomong, dong, Chibisugi!"

"Iya, saking menghormatinya tanganku sampai merah gini," menyibakkan lengan _yukata_ -nya, Takasugi memperlihatkan cetakan tangan merah mengelilingi pergelangan tangannya.

Gintoki berjengit. "I-itu tadi bu-bukan aku!"

"Iya, iya. Mungkin si Hantu Api tadi, kali, ya," sahut Takasugi cuek, menarik selimut di atas lehernya.

"Ja-jangan ngomong gitu!"

"Ssh! Gintoki, Takasugi, jangan ribut! Nanti Shouyou- _sensei_ bangun, habis deh kita!" Katsura menukas. "Lilinnya kumatikan—"

"JANGAN!" jerit Gintoki, menyambar lilin itu, menariknya dekat dengan bantalnya. "Apa, sih! Biasanya juga nggak dimatikan!"

Katsura menghela napas. "Iya, tapi baru kemarin Shouyou- _sensei_ ngomel soal sisa lilin yang berceceran sampai _futon_."

"Biarin! Ujung-ujungnya juga aku, kan, yang ngebersihin!" sergah Gintoki.

"Matikan. Aku susah tidur kalau terang gini," keluh Takasugi dari balik selimutnya.

"Hah! Bikin alasan, ya, Chibisugi? Pertumbuhan badan nggak ada hubungannya dengan nyala lampu waktu tidur, lho—"

"Nanti si Hantu Api datang, lho," Takasugi berguling, menyeringai menatap Gintoki—yang mendadak pucat pasi. "Dengar nggak tadi katanya? _Kembalikan apinya… kembalikan apinya…_ "

"Tuh! Han—tokoh fiktif aja butuh api buat tidur! Masa kita yang nyata nggak butuh!" tuding Gintoki, masih mencoba berkelit.

Takasugi tampak kaget, namun sedetik kemudian menghela napas, berguling kembali di atas _futon_ -nya. "Terserah," ujarnya.

Sementara Gintoki, bersungut-sungut, meletakkan lilin tepat di samping bantalnya, lalu menarik selimut sampai teringat sesuatu. Ia terdiam sejenak.

Suasana sudah sepi; mungkin Shouyou sudah tidur sejak tadi. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari _futon_ Katsura. Biarpun katanya susah tidur dengan nyala lilin, mata Takasugi sudah terpejam dan bocah itu sudah tidak lagi bergerak-gerak.

Sementara yang ada di bawah perut Gintoki malah gemetar hebat.

 _Aduh. Belum pipis_.

Menggerakkan lilinnya perlahan, Gintoki melirik kedua temannya, menilai siapa yang lebih bisa dibangunkan. Bergeser pelan mendekati Katsura, Gintoki hampir menjatuhkan lilinnya karena kaget dengan pose tidur Katsura—dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar. Buru-buru menjauhi Katsura, Gintoki mendekati Takasugi dengan setengah hati.

"Apaan, keriting sial—"

"AA—mmp—" jeritan Gintoki buru-buru disumpal oleh bantal Takasugi. Mata merah Gintoki membelalak dan ia meronta selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Takasugi melepaskan wajahnya. Tersengal, Gintoki melotot. "Oi! Barusan serius mau membunuhku, ya?!"

"Dibilangin tadi jangan ribut!" Takasugi menyahut dengan bisikan keras. Ia duduk tegak, dengan tangan menyilang. "Apa? Minta ditemenin ke kamar mandi?"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Gintoki. "Enggak! Siapa yang bilang gitu?! Aku Cuma ngecek kalian udah tidur beneran apa belum, kok!"

"Lah, ngapain ngecek segala," ejek Takasugi, menyeringai dengan _sangat_ menyebalkan.

"Bi-biarin, dong! Kan aku juga yang susah kalau nanti kalian mendadak tengah malam bangunin aku min-minta ditemenin ke kamar mandi!"

"Aku, sih, nggak pernah gitu," sahut Takasugi. "Ya, sudah. Aku mau tidur sekarang, keriting sialan," lanjutnya, merebahkan tubuh.

"Eh—" Gintoki hampir meraih Takasugi, namun terhenti saat pemilik sepasang mata _olive_ itu menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dengan wajah merah padam, Gintoki bangkit. "Aku—mau—ke kamar mandi!"

Takasugi hanya berkedip. "Ya, selamat jalan," ujarnya, lalu kembali menarik selimut.

"Hah?" gelagapan, Gintoki beringsut mendekat. "Oi! Bakasugi, jangan tidur!"

"Apa, sih? Aku mau tidur mumpung lilinnya kamu bawa! Katanya nggak mau ditemenin?!" jengkel, Takasugi menggeser posisi tidurnya menjauh. "Sana! Apa, takut ada hantu bener—"

"Jangan ngomong gitu!"

Takasugi memutar bola matanya, dan berguling memunggungi Gintoki.

Berjuang keras melawan godaan melemparkan lilin itu ke _futon_ Takasugi, Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya dengan kesal. Meraih lilin, ia perlahan bangkit, berjingkat-jingkat, menggeser _shoji_. Lorong di hadapannya gelap dan lengang.

" _Ada orang di sini?" pemuda itu bertanya takut-takut, mengacungkan lenteranya. Perlahan, ia berputar di tempat. Gang itu masih sekosong yang diingatnya._

Bulu kuduk Gintoki meremang—bocah itu melingkarkan telapak tangannya di antara api lilin, berlari sekencang yang di bisa tanpa membuat lilinnya padam.

 _Pokoknya buruan selesai buruan balik ke kamar_ —

Gintoki berbelok di ujung gang, berlari lagi sepanjang jendela yang menghadap langsung ke halaman—

Dan tertangkap oleh ujung matanya sekilas; bola cahaya mengapung di luar jendela.

Hampir secara refleks, Gintoki menghentikan langkahnya. Debar jantungnya terasa dingin saat perlahan, Gintoki menoleh—

Tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Meletakkan tangannya di dada, Gintoki meraih pintu kamar mandi, masuk dengan punggung terlebih dulu. Matanya masih mengawasi jendela saat ia perlahan menutup pintu.

Meletakkan lilinnya di atas jendela, Gintoki menyibakkan _yukata_ -nya dan terburu-buru menuntaskan urusannya. Tangannya gemetar saat meraih gayung air. Di kamar mandi yang jendelanya terbuka langsung ke langit seperti ini, ia dapat dengan mudah melihat sekitar karena sinar bulan langsung membias. Sudah agak dari dulu ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Shouyou tidak membuat kamar mereka juga seperti itu.

Menaikkan celana dalamnya, Gintoki bermaksud meraih lilin di jendela—

Saat dilihatnya api mungil lilin itu _bertambah satu_.

"AAAAAHH!"

Hampir terpeleset saat meraih pintu, Gintoki membuka daun pintu dengan terburu-buru—

 _DUAG!_

"Aduh!"

Dan terlihat olehnya Takasugi Shinsuke berdiri di balik pintu, bergelung memegangi perutnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gintoki memeluknya erat.

"Oi! Oi, keriting sialan, ngapain kamu—oi! Lepasin, nggak!" memukul punggung Gintoki, Takasugi meronta keras. "Oi! Ngapain, sih?"

Masih memeluk Takasugi sekuat tenaga, Gintoki berbisik gemetar, "Li-li-li-lilin-nya—a-a-a-ada du-du-dua—"

Memicingkan mata, Takasugi memandang lilin yang berdiri tegak di jendela. Apinya agak bergoyang terkena angin, tapi lilin itu hanya ada _satu_.

"Mana? Cuma satu, kok," sahut Takasugi, menepuk punggung Gintoki yang gemetar dengan lembut. "Oi, aku nggak bisa gerak, nih."

"A-ada du-du-dua! A-ku li-li-lihat sen-diri."

"Cuma satu, lihat yang benar, dong. Tung—lepasin dulu, biar kuambil lilinnya—"

"JANGAN!" Gintoki mendadak berseru kencang, memeluk Takasugi makin erat.

Menghela napas, Takasugi menyisir rambut Gintoki yang berantakan pelan. "Ya, sudah. Tapi ayo balik ke kamar, aku nggak mau tidur di lorong—"

"Tadi," potong Gintoki. "Tadi—di jendela. A-a-ada lagi."

Mengangkat alis, gerakan tangan Takasugi terhenti. Menoleh memandang jendela, hanya ada sinar bulan tampak menjejak di lorong.

Lagipula, sedari tadi ia mengikuti Gintoki, tidak terlihat olehnya apa-apa. Bocah di pelukannya ini memang sempat mendadak melompat dan berlari kencang, tapi sepanjang ia mengawasi, tidak ada apa-apa. Jendela lengang, lorong kosong, dan lilin hanya ada satu.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Percaya, deh," ujar Takasugi, menarik _yukata_ Gintoki agak keras. "Ayo balik ke kamar dan tidur."

Namun Gintoki justru menyarukkan kepalanya makin dalam, menyodok perut Takasugi yang tadi terbentur gagang pintu, membuatnya berjengit sekilas. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk membuka suara, "Oke," yang teredam.

Gintoki akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, ia menolak menatap Takasugi—namun sempat sekilas terlihat olehnya mata merah yang sembab.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagian depan _yukata_ Takasugi juga terasa agak basah.

Walau menolak berbicara dan menatap Takasugi, tangan Gintoki yang masih agak gemetar mencengkram ujung lengan _yukata_ Takasugi. Saat Takasugi bangkit, barulah bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ikut bangkit.

Takasugi melangkah santai. Tanpa menoleh, ia berjalan lurus melewati jendela—

"AAAAHH!"

—saat mendadak jeritan Gintoki terdengar melengking dan memeluk Takasugi dari belakang. Takasugi yang tidak siap tentu saja terjungkal—dan hidungnya membentur lantai kayu dengan bunyi _DUG_ yang menyakitkan.

"Aduh! Serius, kamu—"

"DI-DI-DI LUAR—DI-DI-DI HA-LA—MAN—" tangan Gintoki menunjuk liar, meremat lengan kurus Takasugi sampai terasa sakit. Kuku-kuku bocah yang jarang diurus itu menancap dalam—besok pasti akan ada bekasnya.

"Hah? Ada apaan?" melongok, Takasugi memandang jendela—

Dan sebutir, dua butir, tiga butir cahaya melayang rendah.

Gintoki masih gemetar hebat, memejamkan matanya yang basah erat-erat.

Menghela napas, Takasugi menjulurkan tangan kanannya, meraih kunci jendela yang untungnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Perlahan ditekan dan diputarnya kunci tua itu. Baru saat suara jendela yang diseret bergesaekan dengan kusen terdengar, Gintoki menyentakkan kepala, memandang Takasugi dengan horor.

"Jangan dibuka, Bakasugi!" bisiknya genting.

"Dasar bodoh—" Takasugi mengernyit saat kuku Gintoki menancap makin dalam. "Coba lihat baik-baik, kepala kain pel," menunjuk jendela, Takasugi menarik tangan kirinya.

Gintoki mendelik horor pada Takasugi. "Siapa yang bodoh, dasar Bakasugi—"

"Makanya lihat yang benar, dasar penakut," ejek Takasugi, menyeringai kesakitan.

"Siapa yang takut?!"

Menghiraukan bentakan yang diucapkan dengan mata tertutup, Takasugi meraih sebutir cahaya itu, dan membawanya ke hadapan Gintoki. "Nih. Coba pegang—"

"AAAHH!" mendorong Takasugi sampai keduanya terjungkal, Gintoki buru-buru mundur, namun _yukata_ -nya keburu ditarik duluan oleh Takasugi.

"Lihat baik-baik!" bentak Takasugi, mengangsurkan tangannya pada Gintoki.

Gintoki berkedip.

Cahaya mungil itu berputar perlahan sebelum melayang keluar, perlahan melewati jendela dan bertemu dengan titik-titik cahaya mungil lain di halaman. Berkedip, ekspresi tegang Gintoki perlahan mengendur saat dilihatnya kumpulan cahaya mungil itu melayang malas di udara, beberapa di antaranya hinggap di ujung daun dan sebagian yang lain yang mengapung, mengikuti arah angin.

"Itu," Takasugi menunjuk halaman. Gintoki menoleh, menatap bocah yang menutup hidungnya yang berdarah itu,

"Namanya kunang-kunang, kepala kain pel bodoh."

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ini… masih save, nggak, ya? /cries

Cerita fire-fairy kalo nggak salah tentang bocah sama mbah-mbah yang nyari tambang emas dengan petunjuk peri yang muncul dari api, kan, ya. Dan somehow ini jadi cerita gini… hiks. Tapi pikiran pertama yang muncul di kepala micchan adalah 'Gintoki takut sama si fire-fairy ini' sama kemudian 'kok pen bikin versi joui3 bocah ya' dan jadilah fic gaje gini omaigat ;_;

Anyway, thanks to **Moon Waltz** yang udah nge-held event ini lagi! I won't even started to write if it wasn't thanks to you /tebar bunga

Dan makasih juga buat readers yang udah bersedia mampir, juga rekan seperjuangan nulis yang micchan sayang sepenuh hati *tebarkan hati disini*

See ya 'v')/"

Much thanks,

takanashi misaki


End file.
